Just Another Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction: Everything's Alright
by Keep Calm and Love The Russos
Summary: Everything's going to be alright ... as long as she's with him.


**Disclaimer: Hello … I own nothing.**

**AN: Alex and Justin are not related, and Max existed in this story, being Justin's brother. Also, there's going to be an OC, named Tom, being Alex's father, but he won't be long in here, because he's going to be divorced and stuff. Oh, and Alex is adopted too. So … like it's triple bad – adopted – then the father got divorced, and then … well go and find out …. **

**The good thing is? Alex and Justin are both wizards, but Tom is not, and Theresa is not…. ( I told you she's adopted!)**

Alex hated school.

"Come on, Alex," said her mother, groaning. "You have to go to school."

"I don't want to," Alex mumbled. "I don't want to get bullied there. I hate school."

"You skip school yesterday," said her mother. "Alex, if you don't want to go to school, what can you do at home? Besides, I can happily remove you from Tribeca and dropped you out of school. Think about all the money."

"Okay," said Alex absentmindedly. "It's win-win. You got your money back, and I'm not going to school. So?"

"Not the answer I wanted … are you sick?"

"Yes," said Alex. After all, if she thought about it … she felt stronger and sparks gone through her body … she must be sick.

"You'll get bored at home!"

"There's books," Alex pointed to the stack of books, still wrapped in plastic.

"That you never opened before. The only book that you opened is Little Red Riding Hood and you haven't finish the 300 words-book yet!"

"Yes I have!" Alex snapped.

"Really?"

"Yeah … it's about …," Alex thought for a minute. "Okay, maybe I haven't read it but I'm trying. It's really hard to read a book at home. Dad always kept yelling at me, and you too…."

"And I'll find something to do," said Alex again, snuggling under her doona. "I always does."

Then Alex's dad came, and grinned at Alex, "10 bucks if you wanna go to school and another 20 if you don't get to detention today."

Alex stood up, and said, "Deal."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

The girl got dressed in a white shirt with no sleeves, a purple jacket and shorts that goes above her knees. Her legs trembled. _Remember, I'm doing this for the money_, the girl thought as she smoothed her long dark brown hair. But she couldn't do it. She dropped the haircomb to the ground and hug her knees instead.

_What's wrong being me adopted? _Alex thought to herself, wiping her tears away.

_Gigi says that being adopted is bad … you don't have a mother, and father … _Alex remembered the girls in her kindergarten said.

Alex stood up, and grabbed her bag. Then she hoped, she hoped …

She hoped that the day will go fast and nobody won't notice her.

Wrong.

Alex had just stepped into the bus, when from the back, there's a shout, 'HEY FOSTERGIRL!' from Gigi Hollingsworth.

"Will you please grow up?" said Alex back, feeling really angry.

"Actually, look who hasn't grow up," said Gigi looking at Alex, especially at her shirt that says 'RAINBOW PONY'. Gigi herself was wearing a dress, that looked like her mother has at home. Her hair looked like been done in a salon for 50 bucks, curled perfectly. And Alex thought that Gigi had used make-up on her cheek and eyes.

Everybody in the bus laughed.

Except for one boy.

Alex stared at the boy, feeling strange. The boy smiled back. She hadn't seen the boy at all this year, he's probably new here. And he looked a lot older than her, because the boy looked like an adult already. He's wearing a hoodie, and he looked alone and lonely.

Feeling like he's the only one nice in the bus, she took her steps confidently to him, and sat down next to him. She smiled at him again, she didn't ask his name, but she knew that he gladly accepted her as a friend.

Alex gulped, and said, "Hello."

"Hi," said the boy.

"You new here?" said Alex.

"Yeah," said the boy. "My name is Justin."

"I'm Alex," said Alex back, looking pleased at Justin. She was glad that he didn't ask anything about the incident that just happened on the bus, because lots of new people that goes in the bus asked about what happened, and when they knew, they just left her alone, just like that. And something in her heart told her that the boy would be forever with her.

"You're in what grade?" said Justin. It was a typical question – a basic one every time people met someboy new. The boy had a book on his lap.

"I'm in 3rd," said Alex. "You're … reading?"

"Yeah," said Justin. "Why?"

"Well, I hate reading," said Alex pointing out.

"Oh," said the boy, his face a bit disappointed. It's like he was hoping that she liked reading, but she doesn't.

"But I really liked this book though – called Little Yellow Riding Horse?" Alex guessed.

"You read that?" said the boy. "That's like the biggest book ever! You're a little girl, but you finish that book. I'm impressed."

"Oh, wow," said Alex, a bit impressed at herself too. Even though she knew that she haven't read that book, and the real name of the book is Little Red Riding Hood.

"Yep, you're amazing," said Justin again, looking back to the window. "You're pretty … you're smart … well, I guess you are," said Justin.

"Thanks," said Alex grinning. "And you looked … uh, adulty?"

Justin looked up for a moment, and said, "you must be pretty smart. I never heard of the word adulty."

"Well … let's just say I've heard of that word before … in .. uh, Hungry Game?"

"Hungry Game? Is that like a book or something?"

"Yeah," said Alex. "A really big one."

"Wowww …," the boy looked like he's falling for the girl.

"Oh, shut up," said Alex smiiling. "Oh! I forgot! I haven't done my homework!"

"Homework? Why did you forget?"

"Uh … studying for Science?" said Alex. "You know … I wish I can just say 'Stop all the fireworks,. Then start doing my homework' and stuff, and then bam, I finished my homework."

The boy looked surprised for a moment, then he said, "oh, that's cool. I wish I can do that too."

She looked at him for a moment closely, studying his face if she can tell something's wrong, but then the boy smiled warmly at her, and just like that, everything that she's worried about disappeared through the smile, and she found the courage to smile back.

Justin also did study her closely too, but then he smiled again, now reaching for her hand, and squeezing it tight.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Alex and Justin talked about lots of things in the bus – homework, burgers, and about TV … anything but the fact that Alex was adopted.

Then when the bus stopped, they both goes separate ways, he being in fifth grade, and Alex being in third grade.

And for a minute, she knew where she was, and she wasn't afraid of being there.

But then after the first lesson passed, and it's time to recess … well,

Alex was afraid of that.

The problem was the fifth grade's recess was 10 minutes after the third grade, and that meant, she couldn't talk to Justin, and she probably guessed that the boy wouldn't want to talk to her, when he's with the big boys.

So she sat down alone on the grass, eating her sandwich alone.

"Hey, fostergirl!"

There it is again. Alex gulped, and quickly swallowed her sandwich that was in her mouth and stood up to face Gigi Hollingsworth again. Her legs trembled, her legs weren't ready to face Gigi, but then she's alone so what else can she do now?

"What do you want, Gigi?" said Alex, snapping, but then again, her voice quivered slightly.

"Your sandwich," said Gigi pointing to her sandwich, "and I want you again being the joke for the rest of the day … that's why," Gigi said, clicking her fingers. "I have invited everybody here today … so they can see me …," Gigi took out a can of coke and opened it. "Doing this to you."

Gigi threw the can away to Alex, and it went straight to her head, the can falling to the ground, and leaving stains in the white shirt and jeans.

"Did Alex make an accident again?" Gigi said sweetly.

Alex didn't see Justin being one of them, and when he looked at Gigi accusingly and back to Alex protectively. "Stop it, stop it!" Alex screamed. "WHY ARE YOU DESTROYING MY LIFE?"

"Alex-" Justin tried to put her in his arms.

"GO AWAY!" Alex pushed Justin away, but he wouldn't listen. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, GIGI! TELL ME, WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THAT TO ME, AND NOT TO EVERYBODY ELSE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU AT ALL!"

"Well, the fact is that you're adopted?"

"STOP IT! I WISH GIGI CAN STOP, I WISH SOMEBODY SLAPPED HER WITH A MOP!"

And then just a second later, somebody grabbed a mop, and then slapped her with the mop. And the really weird thing was that the mop's wet, so then every piece of her clothes was wet.

Gigi looked at Alex and then to the boy that slapped her. Then she ran, screaming saying 'YOU'RE A FREAK' over and over again.

Alex fell to the ground, hugging her knees, and cry.

She didn't care about anything that time, she didn't see everybody laugh at her, she can only see her tears, and she can only feel the arms of somebody wrapped around her.

It was Justin's, Alex can tell. It was comforting, and it felt like everything doesn't matter when he's with her. Alex turned and hug him tightly, crying into his shoulders, making his shirt wet. But he didn't care.

The garden was empty 2 minutes later, except for them.

Alex's tears was still falling, her arms wrapped around Justin. The bell had rang, but they stayed there. Alex couldn't help but feel glad.

"Alex …," Justin whispered. "I remember Gigi saying 'fostergirl' twice, first on the bus, and second here. Are you … adopted?"

"YES!" Alex choked on the word, and then she cried again. Justin wrapped his arms tighter around her, soothing her, telling her everything is going to be alright. "I'm adopted … I don't want to tell you … I lied to you about me reading that book about Little Yellow Riding Horse book … I just …"

"Ssh … you can tell me," Justin said again.

"Well, everybody that knew I'm adopted, they hated me … the only one that loved me's my parents … But they're busy … and when I met you …"

"I'm not going to leave you alone," said Justin, as if reading her mind. "I'm not like those people … I liked you, and then it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"Really?" said Alex smiling now.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, hugging her tighter. "I promise."

"Thanks," said Alex, hugging back.

The hug lasted for 5 minutes. And then the two of them pulled apart, and then laughed.

"It's strange," said Alex again. "I'm comfortable around you … and I only met you for about an hour or so."

"Sometimes you can fee like that," said Justin shrugging. "And … Alex … I'm going to tell you something."

"What?"

"On the bus …," Justin said. "I was studying you … and you say 'Stop all the fireworks, then start doing my homework' … and then I was surprised … I think …"

"You think what?"

"I think you're a wizard," said Justin slowly.

Alex was silent for a minute, before she boomed and said 'WHAT!?' really loudly.

"Ssh!" said Justin, putting a finger on her lips. "I'm a wizard too. It was a spell that you use … and then with Gigi too …"

"You're a wizard too? How come my parents don't know, and why now?"

"You got your powers," Justin explained. "I got one in your age too. And your parents … your parents are not wizards. Which means when you're 17 .. you're a full wizard, since you don't have siblings and you're the only wizard … now, you're a wizard-in-training just like me."

"What does that mean?"

"I means you have to learn spells … but, since no one in your family has the ability ... hey, how about you go to my house in Waverly Place today … and then I'll show you my teacher. My teacher is my dad. You'll like him."

"Wow," said Alex. She couldn't believe it all. She thought that wizards are not real … and they are real!"You're a wizard too."

"Great right?" said Justin.

"So … will you?"

"Sure," said Alex, getting up, and helping Justin again. "I'll see you again?"

"Today, at two," said Justin. "See you later. Oh, man, my dad's going to kill me if he finds out that I skip class on the first day of school!"

"Well, good luck," said Alex grinning.

Justin smiled at her back, and then Alex knows, everything really is going to be alright.

Right?

**AN: So how was it? Was it good? **


End file.
